


Home and Couch-Sharing

by emirain



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: Mark and Roger have bought a new couch. Roger is tired. Mark doesn't want to share.





	

Roger sighed, gazing down at his sleeping roommate. Who was adorable and peaceful and wonderful to watch, of course. The only problem was that Mark was sleeping on the couch. The new, plush couch they'd splurged on yesterday. 

The one Roger was _so_ looking forward to taking a nap on after a stressful day of work. A glance at his watch told him it was almost 10pm. Mark got home from the set at around 5 typically, so...Roger decided that the filmmaker had been snoozing long enough to be woken up.

He firmly shook Mark's sleeping body, softly saying his name.  
Mark, ever the light sleeper, quickly turned to face Roger and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Morning," Roger chuckled, watching Mark yawn softly. Christ, he was cute.  
"Hey," Mark greeted, attempting to appear alert as he gazed up at Roger with a smile, "How was work?"

"Boring. Scoot over," Roger replied, sliding off his jacket and tossing it onto their armchair. But when he looked back to the couch, Mark hadn't budged. The filmmaker still lay there, smiling up at his roommate. "Mark? C'mon dude, scooch," Roger crossed his arms.

Mark shook his head lightly, settling onto his back again. "You have a room. Go to bed there," He told Roger, acting oblivious. "The beds are garbage and you know that. Move it," Roger glared down at his roommate, putting on his fake tough guy facade in order to appear more serious.

"Hmm, no thanks," Mark replied, stretching out as much of his body over the couch as he could with a smirk. Roger glowered and shook his head. "C'mon, Mark, please," he begged in an exhausted voice. "What do you want? I'll do the dishes this week," Roger offered desperately. Mark grinned wider as he shook his head curtly. "I'll let you on the couch if..." the filmmaker paused, laughing at the way he'd caught Roger's attention.

"If you kiss me." Mark finished.

"That's _it_?" Roger asked in an annoyed tone, approaching the couch, "Didn't have to make me wait all night."

Mark's eyes widened with a light blush. "W-wait? Really?" He retreated to one side of the couch so his roommate could sit. Mark was definitely not expecting that. He was expecting rejection with a laugh, not...Roger saying yes and now sitting unusually close to him on their couch. "Yeah," Roger replied simply, cupping Mark's face and gazing into his eyes seriously. And then, the two exchanged a soft, long kiss. 

When they pulled away, both men were blushing. Though Roger simply had tinted cheeks, Mark looked like a beet. Mark opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Luckily, Roger kissed him once more so he didn't have to. The two didn't say much after that, switching off the living room lamp and lying down together across the impossibly comfy sofa. In fact, pretty much the only other words said that night were from Roger as he spooned Mark from behind.

"Hey," he whispered, hoping not to wake his roommate if Mark was sleeping. "Hm?" Mark replied sleepily. "Love you," Roger murmured into the filmmaker's neck, pulling the man closer to him. Luckily for Mark, Roger couldn't see the immense blush that invaded Mark's face the second that was said. It wasn't as if the two didn't know they loved each other; that was clear from Mark staying to help through withdrawals, Roger playing songs to cheer his roommate up on rainy days, and the firm hugs they exchanged whenever they felt like. 

It's just...they'd only really said it out loud a few times, and this time was quite different, given the circumstances. And therefore, it meant something quite different this time. Or didn't it? Mark sighed...maybe it's meant this the whole time. Maybe they'd always been like this. And, probably, they'd always loved each other this much.

After some amount of time thinking to himself silently, Mark wasn't sure how long, he finally spoke into the darkness. "I love you too, Rog," he whispered, unsure if Roger could hear him, or if he was even awake, "Goodnight." His roommate said nothing in response, but he felt Roger readjust and snuggle against his back, so Mark would like to believe he'd at least heard him.

The ginger's eyes grew heavy with sleep soon after, and he closed them with a happy sigh. Though somewhere in his mind he was vaguely aware of how new this was, it somehow felt familiar. And safe. Not the kissing a man part, but...Roger. Roger felt like home, and he felt at home when he was with Roger. Nothing felt new or scary anymore when Mark had him. It was always warm, and familiar, and safe, and _home_. So with those feelings resonating inside him as fuzzy butterflies, Mark fell asleep soundly to his roommate's steady snores.


End file.
